In general, accesses by client systems to web pages, web content, or any other resources may be recorded with consent of users. These records may be anonymously combined with demographic data or demographic profiles associated with the individuals using the client systems. The demographic profile created from user demographics may provide enough information about the typical member of a group to model a hypothetical population of users. Typically, when developing demographic profiles, researchers first try to determine what subgroups or segments exist in an overall population; and then researchers try to create a clear and complete picture of the characteristics of a typical member of each segment of the population. Once these profiles are constructed, the profiles can be used for many things, such as, for example, to develop a marketing strategy, to develop plans, and to make evaluations. Examples of demographics for marketing include age, gender, income level, race, and ethnicity to name a few. In particular, understanding consumer behavior, such as how consumers interact with a particular website, group of websites, or any other resource based on demographics helps organizations make better decisions, for example, that improve traffic flow to their website or an objective of their website. In addition, understanding an audience visitation and habits may be useful in supporting advertising planning, buying, and selling.
Due to the amount of data generated by users and their devices, most access providers do not see all the activity of a device and content providers only see activity on their respective site. As a result, service and content providers rely on third parties to analyze their data to provide a complete view. Typically this entails providing personally identifiable information (PII) of the service and content provider's users to the third parties. For example, one data set having associated PII and a second data set having associated PII are provided to a third party matching service to create a matched data set that is then provided to the content and service providers. However, matching services typically are not able to perform analysis in real time because of the volume of data and number of transactions involved. In addition, as concerns about privacy by users increase, content and service providers want to limit or eliminate any disclosure of PII information.